My Biggest Mistake
by sexyoutlaw
Summary: Sometimes your biggest mistake is the smartest decision you ever could have made. Full summary and pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is something that has been floating around in my head for a while that I had to get out_. _For all the readers of my other stories I do plan on Update all of them ASAP_

**Summary: AU takes place after the Season One episode Mash-Up. What if Rachel had ended up "giving herself"**** to Puck while they were dating and she ended up pregnant at the ****same time as ****Quinn**_._** How might things have turned out differently?**

**Pairings: Fabruson, Puckleberry, eventual Faberry. Mentions of Puckatana and Britanna.

* * *

  
**

Rachel had never felt so confused in her life. How could she have been so utterly stupid? She had messed up big time and now it was time to face the music. She had told her fathers and after her dad had stopped her daddy from going out to kill Puck they had been somewhat understanding, but now she had to tell Puck and there was no telling how he was going to react.

She was walking down the school hallway when she spotted him by his locker with Santana. She rushed down the hallway and called out to him. Both Puck and Santana turned around when she called out. Puck gave her a small smirk and Santana scowled at her.

"Look, Treasure Trail, just because you dated him for a week during his unfortunate Jewish slip up doesn't mean that you can talk to him any time you want especially in public, so get lost," Santana told her.

"I don't mean to interrupt you two, but it is pertinent that I talk to Noah immediately. Noah can we please talk in private?" Rachel asked looking at him pleadingly.

Noah softened slightly at Rachel's look. He turned to Santana and said, "Babe, this sounds kinda important I'm going to see what she wants."

Santana scowled again. "Watch yourself, RuPaul. Keep your man hands to yourself, because unlike Quinn I will cut you if you go after what's mine."

After Santana left Puck turned to Rachel and said, "So what's up my sister Jew?"

Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Noah and said, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

_A/N2: So there is a small teaser of my new story. Do you think I should continue? Criticism would be greatly appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

Puck was surprised more than anything, "Not again. This can't be happening."

Rachel looked at Puck confused, "Wait a minute, again?"

Pucks eyes went wide, "Nothing."

Rachel wasn't just going to let this go, "No, Noah, you said 'Not again'. Did you get someone else pregnant?"

Puck leaned against his locker and covered his face with his hands. "Quinn," he mumbled into his hands.

"Noah, I find it quite impossible to discern what you are saying when you talk into your hands," Rachel said.

Puck put his hands down, "I said Quinn."

"Quinn?" Rachel repeated her eyes furrowing. Then her face flooded with understanding. "Quinn, which means the baby, is yours not Finn's. You're lying to your best friend and letting him take care of your baby. You slept with your best friend's girlfriend. That's low even for you, Noah."

Without another word Rachel marched down the hallway leaving a stunned Puck behind. Puck searched for Rachel the after that incident but the small diva did a great job of evading him. When it was time for glee he rushed to the room in hopes of catching Rachel before anyone else got there. When he got there he found Rachel in her normal seat in the front of the room. He rushed and sat next to her.

"Rachel, look I know you're mad at me, but we need to talk," Puck said.

"Look, Noah, I thought about it a lot and I realized that I have no right to be mad at you. This situation is between you, Quinn, and Finn and I have my own problems to deal with so I have no intention of getting in the middle of yours," Rachel said.

"So, Finn?" Puck asked.

"Won't find out from me the baby isn't his. Like I said I have my own problems deal with without getting in the middle of yours. Although I do have one question, how can you be so sure that this is your baby and not Finn's?"

"Finn never had sex with Quinn."

"How could she convince that the baby is his when he never had sex with her? We all took Sex Ed, it was required freshman year. Did he sleep through class or is he just that dumb?"

"Finn has a small problem with pre-mature ejaculation. Get him a little worked up you get Niagara Falls. She told him that since he came in the hot tub with her that the sperm flows better in the hot tub which caused her to get pregnant.

"So he is just dumb. Everyone knows that heat effects sperm in a negative way not a positive one that's way when a couple is trying to get pregnant they tell the man to where loose underwear and avoid saunas and hot tubs. Heat causes sperm not to flow well."

"Really? Dude that would have been nice to know before I got two girls knocked up." This earned him a glare from Rachel.

"Is this all you wanted, Noah?"

"No, I wanted to talk you about or baby. I want to be involved. I want to help any way I can."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because being that we are both Jewish my dad is really worried about the possibility that our child might contract Tay Sachs. He made an appointment for us at the hospital to take some biological test to make sure nothing is wrong with the baby. It's directly after your football practice tomorrow if you can make it."

"Tomorrow? I'm there. So have you decided whether your keeping the baby or not?"

"Well if all of the tests come out okay I have every intention of keeping my baby and raising it."

"What about Broadway?"

"I can raise a child and still follow my dreams although it may be difficult, my fathers promised that as long as I am in school they will take care of the baby. If I complete Julliard as according to plan then the baby will be around five which means they will be starting school which gives me time to hold down a job and attend auditions. If I do get in a play there's babysitters and sometimes I may be able to bring them with me to the show. I'm pretty positive that I can raise a child and still fulfill my dreams."

"Well although it seems you have everything under control I want you to know I want to be involved. I can watch it anytime you need. I'll follow you to New York if I have to. I'm not like my father. I'm not a deadbeat. I take care of what's mine."

"What about Quinn?"

"Quinn won't let me be involved. She doesn't want me to help. She doesn't even have any intention of keeping the baby and she told her I quote 'Even if this baby comes out with a Mohawk I will go to my grave swearing it's Finn's'. You're keeping yours. I swear I'll take care of both you and the baby if you let me. Doctor bills, maternity clothes, baby clothes, baby items, toys I'm there." He grabbed Rachel's hand. "Please, Rachel, let me help. This baby is mine, too. I want to help. Please. I'll get a job. Whatever's necessary I'm here."

Rachel squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "If you really want to be involved with this baby's life I'm not going to stop you. Like you said it's yours too."

"Thank you, Rachel; you have no idea how much this means to me." He grabbed her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Just as he hugged her Santana walked into the choir room. Her eyes flashed and she marched into the room, "I warned you, Tranny," she said going to lung at Rachel.

Puck immediately grabbed her around her waist and held her back.

"Let me go, Puck, I warned her!" Santana screamed.

"You can't hit her, Santana," Puck told her.

"And why the hell not!" Santana yelled.

"She's pregnant!" Puck screamed.

There was a collection of gasps from the doorway. They turned and looked and the entire glee club was standing in the doorway.

* * *

_A /N: Another small piece of the story. Now the whole club knows Rachel is pregnant what will their reactions be?" On a completely different note is anyone else as happy with the outcome of last nights episode as I am? I believe my friends have learn their lesson about betting against me when it comes to predicting Glee_._ If not then I don't mind continuing to take their money. I do love me some Puckleberry. Anywho R&R._


	3. Chapter 3a

_A/N: Okay this chapter is part a of my alternate universe version of the episode Wheels. This chapter was split into two parts because my fingers are cramped from writing, so they tire very quickly as I type and I wanted to give you an update today. Most stuff was taken directly from the show, but twisted and manipulated to suit my own needs. Just a forewarning any scene without Rachel or Quinn in it has been removed from my version. Also anything that hints at Finchel has also been removed because I despise the pairing. the are some small hints of Puckleberry because who doesn't love our Jewish lovers. There is also a slightly larger hint of Faberry because I'm a Faberry fan until I die. Oh yeah and there is some Fubruson but nothing fluffy because while I don't despise as much as I do Finchel, I still don't like it. Well I guess it could be said I just don't like Finn period**. **But now thati have finished my extremely long rant I invite you to enjoy the fruits of my labor. Please review.  
_

* * *

Rachel's eyes went wide. The whole club knows.

"Wait a minute. Rachel's pregnant?" Mercedes said. "Hasn't anyone in this club ever heard of contraceptives?"

"We used a condom. Obviously it was defective," Puck huffed.

"It's yours?" Quinn asked.

"Yep even with a condom I'm a total stud," he said giving her a smirk.

"Noah, shut up," Rachel said to him.

"You and Puck slept together and now you're pregnant?" Finn asked.

"I think we all are pretty clear on that subject, Finn. It's something you should be more than familiar with," Kurt said.

Finn looked as if he was going to say something and Quinn wide-eyed cut in, "It's none of your business what he's familiar with, Queer Eye."

Just then Mr. Shuester walked in and spotted most of his team in the doorway, "Hey guys what's going on?"

"Our minds have just been blown Mr. Shue," Artie said.

"Huh?" he says.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Shuester," Rachel told him.

"Did someone blow on my mind? I didn't see them although I believe if they did they have to be working with my parakeet. He's been planning something with my cat. They always looking at each other," Brittany mumbled to Santana as they made their way to their seat although Santana was too busy glaring at Rachel to listen.

"Okay guys," he said when everyone was seated. "I know pop is our norm but I've been doing some research on past winners and apparently judges prefer stuff that is more familiar to them such as standards and Broadway." Mr. Shuester said passing out sheet music.

"Defying Gravity? I have an iPod shuffle dedicated to Wicked selections. This is amazing," Kurt cut in.

"Think you can handle it, Rachel?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"It's my shower song and my ringtone," Rachel told him.

"Why do we have to go so vanilla on this song? What we need is my chocolate thunder," Mercedes put in.

"Look we don't have time to rearrange this song for you Mercedes. Rachel is going to take it. Don't worry we'll find something for you to dip in chocolate," he told her earning a chuckle from the group. "Okay next item of business. The school won't pay for the special has needed to transport Artie to Sectionals."

"W-what?" Tina said.

"That's completely unfair," Rachel put in.

"We are going to have to raise money to pay for it ourselves. I'm thinking bake sale," Mr. Shuester said.

"You're joking right. Bakes sales are kind of bourgeois," Santana told him.

"So hip people stopped eating delicious sugary treats?" Mr. Shuester asked.

"It's not that. It's just most of us don't know how to bake," Brittany said.

"My family is fully committed to take out," Rachel told him. _Plus I have way more important stuff to worry about. _She thought to herself.

As if reading her mind Finn cut in, "Kids are more busy nowadays. We've got homework, sports, teen pregnancy." Everyone discreetly glanced between Rachel and Quinn. Shuester catching the looks furrowed his brow, but before he could contemplate anything Mercedes cut into his thoughts.

"Can't Artie's dad just bring him?"

"I can't believe how insensitive you guys are being. Are you a team?" he asked.

"Of course, but Artie doesn't mind. Do you Artie?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, it's cool. Anything that takes away from rehearsal doesn't serve the team," Artie said.

The bell rang and everyone got their stuff together to leave. Just as Rachel was getting her stuff together she heard the tail end of a conversation between Quinn and Finn.

"You need to find a job and pay these bills before they send them to the collection agency and my parents find out that their little girl is pregnant," Quinn said shoving some papers at Finn. He nodded and got up and lefty the room.

As Quinn was packing up her stuff Rachel approached her, "Why don't you let the baby's father pay the hospital bills?"

"I am didn't you just see Finn walking out with the bills?"

"You and I both know Finn isn't the father. Noah is practically begging to help. He really wants to help me, but my dads will have no problems taking care of everything which leaves him free to help you if you'll allow it. It's needless for you to pack all this stress on Finn when he isn't even the father."

"Look, Stubbles, you might have been dumb enough to get knocked up by Noah Puckerman, but I didn't. Finn Hudson is my baby's father. I don't know what kind of lies your 'baby daddy' has been spreading around, but I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be." Quinn said marching out of the room.

_I said I wouldn't get in the middle of this. _Rachel thought to herself. _Approaching Quinn on Noah's behalf is the total opposite of keeping out of it._

**

* * *

**

Quinn marched down the hallway in search of Puck; she finally spotted him on his way to the locker room. She rushed in front of him against the lockers with surprising strength for someone her size.

"Did you tell that seven dwarves reject that I was pregnant with your baby?"

"If you mean Rachel it was an accident. I was so surprised when she told me she was pregnant and it just sort of slipped out. I talked to her and she promised she wouldn't tell Finn."

"Look next time you should keep your mouth shut, and tell your new blow up doll to mind her own business."

Quinn turned and marched the other way down the hall. Puck shook his head gathered the stuff he had dropped and head back towards the locker room again and mumbled to himself, "Why do I have to deal with all the crazy hormonal girl?"

**

* * *

**

The next glee club meeting Kurt began the meeting with a request, "I want to audition for the Wicked solo."

"Kurt there's a high F in it," Mr. Shuester told him.

"That's well within my range," Kurt stated earning some ooo's from the rest of the club sans Rachel.

"I think Rachel is going to be fine for the female lead, but I'll be happy to find something for you later and we'll make sure it has a killer high note. Anyway I wanted to say something to you guys. I was so disappointed how you all were so willing to take the bus to sectionals and leave Artie by himself with his dad. "We are a team. We are in this together or not at all," Mr. Shuester lectured.

"Artie doesn't care his dad drives him everywhere," Mercedes said.

"I do care. It kind of hurt my feelings," Artie told them.

"We didn't think you would take it personally," Rachel said.

"Well your irritating most of the time but don't take that personally," Artie said. Rachel looked like a puppy that got kicked. Puck put a comforting hand on her shoulder and glared at Artie.

"I don't think you guys understand how much harder Artie has to work to keep up."

"preach," Artie says.

"We are riding to sectionals together, and to pay for the bus we are arranging a bake sale. The nursing home was having a tag sale and my students from AV club agreed to help out. For the next week you will spend three hours a day in the wheelchair, and before I forget we are doing a wheelchair number."

**

* * *

**

_Why can't I just mind my business and stay out of this like I said I would. _Rachel thought to herself as she walked through the school searching for Quinn. "Because you're a busy body," she mumbled to herself as she passed the home ec classroom. She stopped when she noticed the familiar blond standing there surrounded by ingredients.

She walked into the room and Quinn looked up hearing footsteps, "What are you doing here munchkin?"

"I was looking for you, though I feel the need to point out to you that munchkins are much shorter than me, almost a foot and a half to be exact. What are you doing in here?"

"I'm baking cupcakes for the bake sale. What do you want?" Rachel slipped some money into her hand. "What's this?"

"Puck gave it to me he had it left over from his pool cleaning business. You need this more than I do. Like I said my dads are handling everything for me."

Quinn looked at the money, counted it quickly, and shoved it back in Rachel's hand, "18 dollars?"

"It's better than nothing which from what I heard you are getting from the boy you are forcing to take responsibility for this baby."

Quinn rolled her eyes not really in the mood for a 'holier than thou' speech. She did the first thing that came to mind to shut Rachel up. She picked up an egg and cracked it on her head. She couldn't help but laugh at the look of utter surprise on Rachel's face. Rachel huffed indignantly and grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in Quinn's face. Rachel muffled a laugh behind her hand as the flour stuck to Quinn's eyelash. This started a big playful food fight between them ingredients flying every which way as each girl tried to cover her opponent. The fight ended when Quinn pinned Rachel to the counter. Both girls tried to calm their laughter and breathing. When they finally got a hold of themselves they stared into each other's eyes in silence. Rachel saw something in Quinn's eyes that she didn't recognize from the blond girl. Quinn broke eye contact and glanced down a Rachel's lips then back into her eyes. Quinn began to lean in. Rachel's eyes widened but she showed no signs of moving away. They were almost an inch apart when Finn walked in. Hearing footsteps Quinn jumped back from Rachel.

"What the hell?" Finn said looking between the girls and the mess of a room.

"We were just-" Rachel started wide-eyed looking at Quinn for help.

"Baking," Quinn finished for her.

"Yes, baking. And I'm going to go get cleaned up I have to meet Noah for our appointment," Rachel said. She took the money and laid it on the counter in front of Quinn and rushed out of the room.

"Is it just me or did she seem a bit antsy?" Finn said with a raised brow.

"I didn't notice anything different," Quinn mumbled but her mind was elsewhere.

_Did I really just try to kiss Rachel "Manhands" Berry? That is completely impossible. Something must be wrong. First of all she's a girl. Second of all she's Rachel Berry. Third she's a girl and there is one thing Quinn Fabray is definitely not and that is gay. It must be these damn pregnancy hormones. That's it these hormones are just throwing me all out of whack. I definitely wouldn't kiss Rachel Berry of my own free will. _Quinn thought to herself before Finn's voice broke her out her thoughts.

"What's this?" he said pointed at the money on the counter.

Quinn's eyes went wide as she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Rachel gave it to me because she heard we were struggling to pay the hospital bills." Not a lie but not the complete truth either.

"Oh, that was nice of her," Finn said.

"Yeah, nice," Quinn responded taking the money and slipping it into her dress pocket. They stood there in an awkward silence for a moment.

"I could help you bake if you want although I wouldn't want to bake like you and Rachel because I don't have a change of clothes," Finn said with a dopey smile.

Quinn rolled her eyes at him. "Actually I'm going to go home and shower and wash my clothes so this smell out of my clothes. Would you mind cleaning up?" Quinn walked out of the room not listening to his response. Her mind replaying the scene of her and Rachel had fighting over and over again.

* * *

Quinn wasn't the only one replaying the food fight in her head. As she headed towards the looker rooms to me at Noah, Rachel replayed the scene repetitively. She was completely positive that Quinn Fabray would have kissed her had Finn not walked in. She was just as sure that she would have let her. Because, honestly, who wouldn't let Quinn Fabray kiss them, she was drop dead gorgeous. As she rolled it over in her mind she realized something. They were both pregnant by the same man. How strange would it be if they were to hook-up? Definitely a 6.5 on the weird scale. She shook her head as she spotted Noah down the hallway. She ran up to him and he placed a kiss on her forehead and asked her if she was ready to go. She closed her eyes as Noah's lips touched her. In her minds-eye she saw Quinn covered in cupcake ingredients. One word came to mind. _Beautiful._


	4. Chapter 3b

During their next rehearsal Mr. Shuester pulled Rachel to the side. "Look, Rachel, I know this will be hard for you, but I can't preach on behalf of Artie and then turn around and turn Kurt's request down cold."

"But you gave the part to me," Rachel said.

"And I give it to you again if you can out sing Kurt," he said. Turning to the group. "There is going to be a sing-off between Rachel and Kurt for the Wicked solo. You guys will be judges."

"Wait, with all due respect, Mr. Shuester this won't be about talent it will be a popularity contest."

"Stop right there, Mr. Shue if I may. We all know I'm more popular than Rachel and I dress better than her but I want you all to promise that you will vote for the person who sings the best not who you like the most. Raise your right hand and repeat after me. I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better.

The club drones the statement back to him half-heartedly. The bell rang and everyone wheeled out of the room except Puck and Rachel. Rachel approached Mr. Shuester and said, "Maybe one day you'll manage to create a teaching opportunity without ruining my life." Then she wheel out without waiting for a response.

Puck hurried and wheel after her and called after her. Rachel stopped and turned back to him with a raised brow. "Don't worry about it baby mama. I'm sure you'll great, knock all our socks off like you do on the regular."

Rachel gave him one of her glowing smiles and said thank you and gave him a peck on the cheek before they both wheel down the hallway together. Quinn who had been watching the exchange from down the other end of the hallway felt her heart jump when Rachel smiled, but it sunk as she watched Puck and Rachel roll down the hall together.

* * *

Quinn, Finn, Puck, and Santana were manning the bake sale table. No one approached the table to buy anything.

"These cupcakes suck that's why they're not selling," Finn said.

"It's not about the cupcakes it's us. We are in glee club and we're in wheel chairs no one wants to buy from losers," Quinn said.

"You know she's right. Six months ago I could have sold fifty of these things on fear alone," Puck said.

Then Quinn spotted Brittany approaching with Becky. "Oh my God what is she doing?"

"I actually think they're friends," Finn said.

"Brittany's always cheating off her test papers in math class," Puck said.

_Leave it to Brittany to cheat off of the one person who know as little as her about math,_ Quinn thought rolling her eyes as they reached the table. Brittany showed the sweets to Becky before buying her a cupcake and sending the away.

"So how much do we have how?" Brittany asked.

"Well with your one dollar we have one dollar," Finn said.

"This is ridiculous," Quinn said.

"Well maybe if we put a jelly bean on top they'll sell better," Finn said.

"Are you an idiot? How am I supposed to trust you to take care of our baby when you can't even sell a damn cupcake," Quinn said.

"Stop attacking me. I'm sick of it," Finn said.

"Get a job."

"I'm trying," he said kicking his chair over throwing a tantrum.

_Well that's adult. _Quinn thought to herself with an eye roll. As he walked out.

* * *

Rachel was in the glee room with Finn he had ran into her in the hallway when her chair had broken down. He took her wheel off straightened a bent wire and popped the wheel back on.

"There you go as good as new," Finn said.

"Thanks, Finn, I don't know I would have done if you hadn't happen upon me."

"Yeah no problem." There was a long pause. "So, you and Puck, huh?"

"Yes, me and Puck." _Puck and your girlfriend, too. _Rachel thought to herself.

"How is Puck handling becoming a father? You know with the bills and everything, but Puck gives what he can."

"Well, my dads are taking care of most everything, but Puck gives what he can."

"so, Puck is helping out?"

"Yeah he gave me as much as he could. I heard you two were fighting earlier. What happed?"

"He said that I was a punk who didn't deserve Quinn and that I was a deadbeat because I couldn't provide for her and he was right. He at least gave you something. What have I giving Quinn? Nothing the only money she got to help with the baby came from you. That proves he's right."

Just then Quinn came storming in the room. "Finn we need to talk."

"I'll just go then," Rachel said going to leave.

"No you stay I need a witness. Do you know what this is?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah a past due notice my mom gets them all the time," Finn said with a stupid smile.

"Yes, but if this isn't paid your phone isn't getting cut off you are. You need to help me with this Finn or else we are going to go our separate ways," Quinn told him.

"I'm screwed," he said mostly to himself.

_I promised myself I wouldn't get in the middle of this thing and I'm so in the middle I can feel the heat from the magma pulsating though my body. _Rachel thought to herself.

"Not necessarily," Rachel told him. "If we are stuck with these wheelchairs we might as well put them to good use." Then Rachel spent the next thirty explaining to Finn how he could use the wheelchair to get a job.

* * *

Rachel searched for Quinn before glee. She finally found Quinn at her locker putting away her things. Quinn turned and started down the hallway.

"Quinn, wait," she said.

Quinn turned and glared at her. "If you're going to give me more grief about Finn you heard it yesterday. I gave him an out all he has to do is take it," she said in a harsh whisper.

"This is actually not about Finn at although if he listened to me at all he won't be taking an out. I can assure you."

"Wait you advised Finn to help me knowing the baby wasn't his?"

"I'm part catholic. The guilt is going to kill me enough without you reminding me exactly what I did."

"Can you really be part catholic?"

"My fathers raised me in both religions although I do identify more with my Jewish roots I do still attend some Masses and go to confession from time to time. It is kind of therapeutic to confess to your sins aloud, but that is besides the point. I came to you because I need you to make me a promise."

"Why should I make you a promise?"

"Because I've gotten myself so deep in this Fabrudserman triangle that I'm going to have to go to confessional weekly just to function without the guilt taking me over."

"Fabrudserman?" Quinn started laughing.

"It's not funny. I was up all night trying to think up that name. it's Fabray, Hudson, and Puckerman put together you get Fabrudserman."

"Well it's funny to me." Quinn was still laughing. Rachel pouted and huffed. "Fine. I'm sorry. What do you want me to promise?"

"If you and Finn ever get in over your heads with this whole baby thing you'll come to me or Noah for help."

"You or Noah?"

"Yeah, between the two of us we are sure to come up with something. Although I would probably want you to come to me first and I'll take it to Noah after I come up with something because if desperate times come I have no doubt that Noah would turn to criminal means and I would really have a difficult time explaining to my child why their father is in jail."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well while I was up all night thinking about a name for your triangle something occurred to me. Being that our children have the same father, even if you refuse to admit it aloud, they are siblings which makes me like your child's honorary stepmother or something. And before you ask it just made me feel special to put honorary on the front of my title it's like my gold star. Any who as your baby's honorary stepmother I should be ready to step in wherever it needs me to."

"She."

"Huh?"

"The baby is a she."

"Oh, well. I have a pseudo daughter in there." Rachel smiled down at Quinn's stomach and reached out to touch it before she stopped herself.

"You can feel if you want. She's beginning to move a little. You might be able to feel her."

Rachel placed her hand flat on Quinn's stomach. She felt a large movement. Her eyes lit up. "I felt her move."

"No actually you didn't. That was my stomach. I kind of skipped breakfast."

"That is entirely unacceptable. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I won't have my honorary stepdaughter come out malnutritioned because her mother thought it would be okay for her to skip meals. Lucky for you every since I found out I was pregnant I've started carrying fruit around with me for mid-afternoon snacks and so on." Rachel reached down in her bag and pulled out an apple and a container of strawberries.

"Rachel I can't take these."

"Yes you can and you will per say my duties as honorary stepmother. Plus I still got a pear, two apples, and bushel of bananas in here."

"That's a lot of fruit."

"I have to be prepared for anything there is no telling what kind of craving I might have."

Quinn chuckled and nodded. "So am I your child's honorary step mother?"

Rachel gave Quinn a sly smirk. "No, people who skip meals don't get an honorary."

They both laughed. Out of nowhere Quinn threw her arms around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her into an impromptu hug. At first Rachel was surprised but when she recovered she wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"I don't know what I would do without you Rachel," Quinn said into her shoulder.

"You'd be looking for a new HSM that would be as awesome and talented as me," Rachel responded.

Quinn laughed and pulled back and looked at Rachel. She suddenly found herself lost in Rachel's big, caring, brown pools. She would have stood there staring forever if Finn didn't come rolling down the hall calling her name. She immediately let go of Rachel and turned in the direction where she heard Finn's voice.

_Reason #17 to hate tall people: They have horrible timing. _Rachel thought to herself.

"Hey, Quinn, Rachel. I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Finn asked.

_Yes we were having a moment! _Rachel screamed in her head.

"Actually I was just leaving to prepare myself for the diva-off with Kurt."

"No wait! I want you to hear my news too. I did what you told me to and said what I could remember of what you told me to say. Apparently that was enough because they gave me a job. I have a stay in the as long as I'm working there, but it was worth it."

"I'm glad for you, Finn, but I must go prepare. I can't expect to win if I don't warm up."

"Oh, yeah, of course. Good luck, Rachel, I'm rooting for you," Quinn said.

"Yeah, me too," Finn said Rachel gave them both a smile and headed down the hallway. He looked at Quinn. "So, you want a ride to glee madam?"

"I'd be delighted," Quinn said setting herself in his lap.

"What's with the fruit?" Finn asked as they wheeled to the choir room.

"Our daughter's HSM ordered me to eat it."

"Our daughter's what?"

"Don't worry about it," Quinn told him as they reached the choir room.

* * *

Puck found himself once searching for the diva carrying his child. He found her leaned against her locker surrounded by banana peels. "Baby Mama are you okay?"

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

"You're late for glee and there is seven banana peels lying on the floor around you."

"Oh my God, I'm late. What if Mr. Shuester disqualifies me or something? He would do something like that he's out to get me, you know. I have to go." Rachel said hastily grabbing her stuff.

"Calm down I told Mr. Shuester you got caught up with a teacher trying to your A to an A+ or whatever stupid stuff you argue with teachers about."

"I'll have you know that there is a very large difference between an A and an A+ GPA wise. It could be the difference in me becoming valedictorian or not."

"Whatever. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just a bit nervous and stressed."

"Don't worry my Bubbe says it causes lines. Plus it's bad for you and our baby. You have nothing to worry about. You have Kurt by the seat of your pants. Everything is gravy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so grab your stuff and lets go win you a competition." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Rachel smiled at him and started gathering the banana peels and stuffing them in her backpack.

"You do realize that there is a trash can a foot away from you right?"

"Noah, I'm appalled that you would be so wasteful. These peelings are biodegradable. I plan on taking them home and adding to my compost heap so I can use them to make a nice organic fertilizer."

"Okay, it's official. I pick our child's hobbies," he said laughing as lead her down the hallway.

* * *

Neither teen noticed the red headed boy in the corner listening to their entire conversation.

"Rachel Berry will regret the day she spurned my love. Wait until the entire school finds out she's knocked up by that Neanderthal."

* * *

_A/N: I'm going to end my version right there. We all know what happened the rest of the episode and it is the same as that except for the Puck stealing the bake sale money thing._


	5. Chapter  4a

Mr. Shue was going to have them do ballads. After explaining to the what a ballad was he pulled out his hat so that he could separate them into pairs. Everyone went up and drew a name from the hat. The pairing came out as: Santana and Brittany, Finn and Kurt, Puck and Mercedes, Mike and Matt, and finally Quinn and Rachel. Finn was the first to complain about who he had been paired with.

"Mr. Shue I'm not singing to a guy that's just wrong," Finn said.

"Finn you aren't the only guy in here paired with another guy. Mike and Matt are paired together and neither of them are complaining," Shuester told him.

"That's because Matt never talks and their best friends. It's different for them. Plus neither of them are gay," Finn pointed out.

"I don't think Kurt's sexuality should have any barring on this argument," the teacher said after catching the look of hurt that flashed over Kurt's face at Finn's words.

"Then what does? I'm sure I can't be the only one who wants a new partner. I mean what about Rachel and Quinn? Just because they have this truce going on doesn't mean they want to sing love songs to eachother. Can't I switch with one of them?" Finn asked.

Before Mr. Shue could respond Rachel cut in, "I actually wouldn't mind working with Quinn on this assignment. And singing a ballad doesn't necassarily mean it has to be a love song. If given a day to prepare I'm sure Quinn and I could prepare a performance that will be a wonderful example of a ballad that isn't a love song. Right Quinn?" Quinn just raised her eyebrow slightly and shrugged. " I will that that as a yes," Rachel said smiling. "I do believe our voices will complement eachother's wonderfully even if Quinn does go a bit sharp at moments."

"Did you just compliment me and insult me in the same sentence? " Quinn asked.

"Insult is such a strong word, I like to think that I am offering you constructive critism. I mean if I don't offer you annyway to improve yourself then how will you ever expect to perform up to caliber in a duet with someone with such talent as myself." Rache said shrugging.

"Are you implying that I wouldn't be able to hold my own in a duet with you?" Quinn said narrowing her eyes.

"You can't deny the truth," Rachel said teasingly with a smirk and a shrug.

Quinn seeing her smirk smiled back and said, "You are so on Berry. Give me your notebook."

"Quinn this has-" Rachel started before she was cut off by Quinn. "I know what it has in it or else I wouldn't have asked for it," Quinn told her.

"But it's mostly showtunes," Rachel told her holding it up. Quinn shugged and grabbed the notebook from her and started flipping through it.

"I know showtunes Rachel my mom takes me to see a musical every year and she always buys the soundtrack as a souvener and plays it around the house for a month. I have pretty much memorized every musical I've seen. Found one let's do this."

"Wait you want to do this now?" Rachel said looking at Quinn confused.

"Well I'm not going to let everyone go home thinking I can't hold my own with you, so yeah we are going to do this now." Quinn told her.

Rachel shrugged and made her way to the front, "While you were eager to prove yourself did you make sure it was a ballad?"

Quinn smirked and shoved the book towards her, "Check for yourself."

Looking at the book Rachel nodded, "You are correct this is a wonderful example of a ballad."

"Glad you see things my way. You will do this part and I'll do this one,' Quinn pointed it to her before handing the music to Brad.

Brad looked at the music nodded and started playing. Kurt smiled when the music started and he recognized a song from one of his favorite musicals. rachel smiled up at quinn and began to sing.

_(Rachel): _  
_I've heard it said _  
_That people come into our lives for a reason _  
_Bringing something we must learn _  
_And we are led _  
_To those who help us most to grow_

Rachel reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand as she sung this.

_If we let them _  
_And we help them in return _  
_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true _  
_But I know I'm who I am today _  
_Because I knew you... _

_Like a comet pulled from orbit _  
_As it passes a sun _  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder _  
_Halfway through the wood _  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _  
_But because I knew you _  
_I have been changed for good _

_(Quinn): _  
_It well may be _  
_That we will never meet again _  
_In this lifetime _  
_So let me say before we part _  
_So much of me _  
_Is made of what I learned from you _  
_You'll be with me _  
_Like a handprint on my heart _

Quinn pulled there hands close to her heart.

_And now whatever way our stories end _  
_I know you have re-written mine _  
_By being my friend... _

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _  
_By a wind off the sea _  
_Like a seed dropped by a skybird _  
_In a distant wood _  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _  
_But because I knew you _

_(Rachel): _  
_Because I knew you _

_(Both): _  
_I have been changed for good _

_(Quinn): _  
_And just to clear the air _  
_I ask forgiveness _  
_For the things I've done you blame me for _

_(Rachel): _  
_But then, I guess we know _  
_There's blame to share _

_(Both): _  
_And none of it seems to matter anymore _

_(Rachel): _  
_Like a comet pulled from orbit _  
_As it passes a sun _  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder _  
_Halfway through the wood _

_(Quinn): _  
_Like a ship blown from its mooring _  
_By a wind off the sea _  
_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood _

Rachel reached out and placed her hand on Quinn's cheek.

_(Both): _  
_Who can say if I've been _  
_Changed for the better? _  
_I do believe I have been _  
_Changed for the better _

_(Rachel): _  
_And because I knew you... _

_(Quinn__): _

_Because I knew you... _

_(Both): _  
_Because I knew you... _  
_I have been changed for good..._

They stared at eachother barely hearing the applause of the gleeclub around them. Mr. Shuester came up behind them and placed a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Rachel was right when she said that was a perfect example of a ballad. Also it was not a love song. That should be a wonderful example for you and Kurt Finn."

Quinn and Rachel broke eye contact and smiled. They took their seats and listened as Mr. Shue talked about other options for ballads until the bell rang and they got up to leave. Rachel quickly got her stuff ready and grabbed Quinn's hand to stop her from leaving. Quinn turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Quinn, I was wondering if you wanted to come over this afternoon and work on our assignment?"

"Didn't what we just did count as the assignment?"

"No, Quinn. Although it was a a good choice it wasn't rehearsed and you were a bit pitchy for you at the end. I need to give a key performance with no mistakes to feel as if I gave my best in a performance therefore we must give a well rehearsed performance."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Fine, Rachel, we can rehearse so we can perform to your perfectionist standards, but we can't today. Finn is coming over to meet my parents and my mom is going to have me home cleaning an already clean house to make it her version of perfect. I'm free tomorrow."

"Tomorrow it is then."

Quinn squeezed her hand an winked. "See you then, Superstar."

"Rachel smiled at the nickname as she watched Quinn walk out the room. _Yeah see you then, _she thought.


	6. Chapter 4b

Quinn showed up on Rachel's doorstep in tears. She knocked on the door and a short old black woman opened the door. "Sweetheart what's wrong. How can I help you?" the woman asked her.

"I was actually looking for my friend Rachel Berry. I must have the wrong address. I'm sorry I bothered you," Quinn said turning to walk back to Finn's car.

"Wait, Honey, this is the Berry residence. I am Rachel's grandmother Claire Berry. Why don't you come in?" she said standing away from the doorway to give Quinn room to walk into the house.

"Thank you Mrs. Berry," Quinn said stepping into the house.

"No problem sweetheart I'll go get Rachie for you. Who can I tell her is asking for her?" Claire asked.

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn told her and the way that Claire's eyes traveled to Quinn's stomach told her that Rachel had been talking about her at home.

"Just go sit in the living room and I'll send my granddaughter right down," Claire said as she made her way up the stairs.

Quinn went and sat on the couch. She had begun sobbing into her hands when the next thing she knew she felt Rachel pulling her into her arms. "Goodness Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked her.

"They know!" was all she could get out through her sobbing.

"Quinn I'm going to need you to calm down and tell me who knows what," Rachel said. Quinn continued sobbing and after about five minutes she calmed down enough to form actual sentances.

"M-my par-parents they know about the b-bbaby."

"What? How?" Rachel asked.

"F-Finn is fucking idiot," Quinn her sadness turning into anger.

The fact he thinks he knocked you up proves that but what did he do? Did he accidentally blurt it out at dinner or something?" Rachel pressed.

"I could accept him accidentally blurting it out at dinner, but no he planned this. He sang a song in front of my parents about me having his baby. What the fuck would make him think that doing that would be anywhere close to okay?" Quinn growled.

"How did your parents react? They didn't hurt you did they?" Quinn saw Rachel's eyes darken as she asked this.

"No they didn't touch me," Quinn practically whispered.

"Then what did they do? Why are you so upset?" Rachel asked.

"They kicked me out. I have no place to stay. Finn said I could stay with him, but I can't stay with that dumbass without wanting to choke him for what he did. I'm at a loss and I'm in over my head and I remembered what you told me. Were you being serious when you said that?" Quinn asked looking solemn.

"Of course I meant it and your problem is already solved. You are staying here, and don't even attempt to argue with me," Rachel told her.

"But what would your fathers say?" Quinn asked.

"We would say Rachel is absolutely right you will be staying here with us," a tall black man said as he walked in followed by his husband and mother.

"Daddy you were easedropping!" Rachel pratically quealed.

"I heard that Quinn Fabray was here and I couldn't help myself and I dragged your father behind me. You know how I am about drama Rachel you really had no reasonable expectation for privacy. I'm Zachariah Berry by the way and this is my husband Leon and you've already met my mother-in-law Claire," he said in one breath. Quinn's eyes widened at his Rachel like rant. She turned and looked at Rachel who was sitting looking huffy.

"Are you sure you guys want to take in another pregnant girl. I mean A overzealous as Rachel is when she's not pregnant I can't imagine how she is pregnant. Are you sure you guys are prepared to deal with two pregnant teenagers with one of those being Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Of course they are sweetheart. They wouldn't have offered if the weren't," Claire told her.

Quinn nodded and Rachel who had finally gotten over being offended hopped up. "Great it's settled. Quinn you can stay in the room next to mine. We would have to share bathroom if that's okay with you," Rachel told her."

"I don't mind I used to share with my sister before she moved," Quinn said.

"Well were you able to get any of your things or will we have to buy you new things?" Zachariah asked.

"Um my father gave me thirty minutes to pack and I was able to get a couple of traveling cases of clothes, my iPod, a suitcase of books and my laptop but that was it," Quinn told him.

"Well we will probably have to buy you some maternity clothes and we can go up to your room and see what kind of decorations you will need for your room and tolatries of course we can make tomorrow a shopping day that would be just amazing. And maybe you can help me convince our beautiful diva to let me do something with her waredrobe!" Zachariah said getting excited.

"Dad no we do have school, and you have work. Plus I happened to like my waredrobe, and I don't have any intention of changing it," Rachel scolded him.

"Right school. O well this Friday after school we can make a whole weekend of it. Oo and we can paint your room it will be so much fun," Zachariah told them.

"Mr. Berry you really don't have to do that. That's a lot of money. I don't want to be a bother," Quinn responded

. Leon shook his head, "Quinn we are far more than finacially okay. My husband loves to spoil people let him have this please."

"Okay a shopping spree sounds great," Quinn said with a small smile. Zachariah squealed and jumped up and down.

Claire rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "Zachie your gay is showing."

"I love you too mother," he said bumping her shoulder.

"So shopping on Friday. What about your things Quinn? Do we need to go to Finn's and up?" Leon asked.

"No my stuff are in the car outside, but I will need to take Finn his car back," Quinn said

"Okay this is what we will do. We'll take your things out of the car then my mother and Zach will stay here to unpack. You and Rachel will drive Finn's car to his house and I will follow you in our car and take you home," Leroy said going out to the car to get Quinn's things with Zachariah following him.

After they got everything out Rachel and Quinn made their way to the car to take it to Finn's.


	7. Chapter 5

The ride to Finn's house was mostly silent until they stopped a the first light. When the car stopped Quinn looked over at Rachel who had her iPod out silently mouthing the the words to the song that she was listening to. Quinn smiled and laughed to herself. Rachel feeling Quinn's gaze on her turned and looked at Quinn and pulled out her earbud.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing," Quinn said.

"You must find something must be amusing to you or else you wouldn't be laughing," Rachel stated.

"Nothing, really, it's just cute how you mouth the words to the song," Quinn told her.

Rachel smiled at her as the car started moving again and said, "You think I'm cute."

"Wait I didn't say that. I said what you were doing pwas cute not you," Quinn corrected her.

"So you think I'm ugly?" Rachel asked voice faking hurt.

Quinn's eyes went wide hearing the hurt in Rachel's voice. "No I didn't mean it that way. I think you're extremely attractive."

"Do you?" Rachel asked smugly. "My goodness Quinn you went from calling me unattractive to revealing your lesbian tendencies."

"I'm not gay! Not that there's anything wrong with being gay I'm just not it." Quinn said in a relative panic causing Rachel to burst out laughing. "Oh my god you were screwing with me."

"Obviously," Rachel said still laughing.

"You are evil," Quinn grumbled.

Rachel shrugged and responded, "Quite possibly."

They were silent again for a moment until Quinn said, "How long has your grandma lived with you?"

"Not long. After Poppy lost his battle with cancer last year Mimi didn't like living in her house by herself so she sold the house and moved in with my aunt Bette and her husband, but when she found out I was pregnant she moved in with us because she said that this was a point in my life that constant female guidance is needed and it's nice to have someone who has been though it." Rachel said shrugging.

"I bet it's nice to have support like that," Quinn said her eyes tearing up.

"Quinn you have support like that, too. From the moment my fathers offered you a place to stay you gained their support. Plus you have one better. You have me, and with me by your side we can handle anything I promise," Rachel patting her hand on the steering wheel.

Quinn felt a tear come to her eye. They had just pulled up to Finn's house. Quinn got out of the car and stared at Finn's door. Rachel got out and stood beside her.

"Whenever you're ready we can knock," Rachel told her.

"Yeah I know I just feel weird. I feel happy I'm not staying here but I feel bad because Finn wants me to. All the while I still want to strangle him, and more than anything I feel like crying" Quinn told her.

"Hormones are a bitch," Rachel said laughing.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with," Quinn told her hing to the front door and knocking.

Finn opened the door and after looking confusedly at the two pregnant teenagers in front of him pulled Quinn into his arms, "Thank goodness you are okay, Quinn I was worried when you took off."

"I called Puck and got Rachel's address and went to see her," Quinn told him.

"Well it's good to know you are safe. With you not having a cellphone and all I nearly drove myself crazy," Finn told her.

Quinn shrugged and reached out to hand him his keys, "I stopped by to give you these. I'm staying with Rachel."

'So you're spending the night with Rachel?" Finn asked stupidly.

"No, I'm staying with her as in living with her," Quinn told him.

"But I thought you were staying here, with me," Finn said attempting to give her a puppy dog look to change her mind but it did nothing but fuel Quinn's anger.

"I can't even look at you without wanting to pound your stupid head in for your idiosy, and you think I'm going to stay with you. Do you have rocks for brains? Ugh! I can't deal with this right now," Quinn yelled throwing Finn's keys at him and went to the Berry SUV.

This left Rachel and Finn standing on his doorstep staring after her. "Was that baby hormones?" Finn asked.

"No Finn she's pissed and has every right to be. What would posess you to sing that song to her parents?" Rachel asked.

"I was nervous about meeting Quinn's parents and lying to their faces. I talked to Kurt about it and he told me it would be a good idea so I sung the song," Finn said.

"Mind you that was the most idiotic thing you've ever done. When Quinn didn't tell her parents herself you should have took that as a sign that she didn't want them to know. I'm sure you saw all the measures she went through to insure that they didn't find out," Rachel said.

"I thought she was just scared. I didn't mean to get her kicked out I just wanted them to know," Finn said.

"Well you should have respected her wishes and kept your mouth shut," Rachel said glaring.

"It was a mistake," he said holding up his hands.

"Well your mistake made that girl homeless. I hope your happy," Rachel said walking away leaving Finn dumbfounded.

Rachel hopped into the backseat with Quinn making note that when she gets back to school that Kurt was on her hit list. Quinn leaned her head on her shoulder and they spent the ride home in silence. When they pulled up to the Berry home Rachel was the first to get out. Quinn went to follow her but Leon stopped her.

"Quinn, hold up for a sec there is something I would like to talk to you about," Leon told her.

"Yes, sir," Quinn said meeting his gaze in the rearview mirror.

"You are going to be living with us for the duration of your pregnancy and quite possibly longer. While you are living with us you are apart of this family and you will be treated as a second daughter. This means your name will be added to the chore chart. You will recieve a weekly allowance apon comepletion of said chores. Zachariah and I will see about getting you added to our health insurance, and we will be taking over responsibility for your hospital bills. We will expect you to keep your grades up to par, we don't except anything less than a B in this family. Do you understand?" Leon asked with a raised brow.

"Yes sir," Quinn said nodding.

"Good as for you and Rachel. I am aware of your treatment of Rachel in the past, but I am also aware that the dynamic of your relationship has changed since she has discovered that you are pregnant by the same dunderhead," seeing the look of surprise on Quinn's face Leon chuckled, "Rachel tells us everything, but we'll get to that later. As a Christian I have had forgiveness pounded into my head and have done the same to my daughter, but I must warn you that if you revert back to the namecalling we are going to have to ask you to find another place to stay because I refuse to have my daughter uncomfortable in her own home."

"I won't go back to calling her names. She has become my biggest supporter ever since I found out about this pregnancy even before she got pregnant herself. She's become my best friend," Quinn told him.

"That's good to hear. Now let's go inside and we'll discuss the whole Puckerman situation," Leon said getting out of the car and opening the door for Quinn. He put his arm around her shoulders and theey walked in together.

* * *

_A/N: not sure if I like this chapter. I might have to take it out and redo it. Let me know what you think it would be appreciated._


End file.
